The Hickory Nation
The Hickory Nebulae is a cluster of twelve different Nebula's which overlap. It was first settled by the hijackers of the generation ship Eli. In the following decades, the Hickory Nebulae became a home to many disenfranchised peoples from all across the galaxy. The Hickories have the largest population of non terrestrials in the galaxy per capita. History The Eli The Hickory Nebulae is a cluster of twelve different Nebula's which overlap. It was first settled by the hijackers of the generation ship Eli. The settler's became known colloquially as the Hickories. As years passed, wild stories of great perils and extravagant riches attracted migrants from all across the galaxy. The Hickory Plot For almost two centuries, the Hickory were left to their own devices. They provided significant trade to the galactic center, most notably the Agnazari Empire. In 405, an event known as "the Hickory plot" in the annals of history began when Emperor Nubain set his eye on assimilating the Hickory into the Agnazari Empire. The tradition of annexation through trade and debts was considered unfeasible, as the only import the Hickory truly relied on was food. A full scale invasion was taken of the table as a lack of in-depth knowledge of the ever shifting Hickories provides a significant home advantage. Instead, Emperor Nubain travelled to Arlow, the only garden world in the Hickory Nebulae wed his daughter, Rehai to Enoch Low, the Lord of Arlow, which was a powerful figure in Hickory politics. Enoch also received substantial gifts. His own Tarazi Gateway, and a class IV Kalavar Destroyer. Jacazar II, the Emperor's brother stayed in the Hickories as company to his sister and as an Agnazari diplomat. This was all a ploy to gain a powerful ally in the Hickories. The future child of Enoch Low. Nubain did not live to see his plot come to fruition, as he passed in 428, and Jacazar took the imperial seat. It came into fruition in 431, when Larius Low, who was tutored by Jacazar from childhood, when he usurped his father and became the Lord of Arlow. He declared himself the ruler of the leaderless Hickories, and declared a war of subjugation on the the whole nebulae, with the backing of his uncle, the Agnazari Emperor. The campaign lasted for thirteen years. After victory was declared, the Lord of the Hickories joined the Agnazari Empire. A few years later, Larius was assassinated near the Wyatt Stations. A precision strike with a meteor, orchestrated by President Hendricks, a known belligerent. In a fit of fury, Emperor Jacazar launched a full scale invasion into the Hickories to attack the domain of President Hendricks. Which happened to be an important trade hub. The status quo did not last long. As Larius was assassinated near the Wyatt Stations. A precision strike with an asteroid from a belligerent known as President Hendricks. Jacazar's campaign resulted in collateral damage that was felt all across the nebulae. Adalina Low, the Lady of Arlow, Larius's successor turned against her great-uncle. Turned off the Tarazi Gateway to cut off his supply line, and attacked the Agnazari fleet with impunity. The Agnazari fleet was forced to retreat as it suffered heavy losses, and eventually regrouped with the largest singular fleet the Agnazari navy ever fielded in a single theater of war. Adalina Low is said to have taken control of the the Enoch, the Kalavan Destroyer gifted to his grandfather and led the Hickory forces against their aggressors. Only fifteen years of age at the time. The war lasted for fifteen years, until Emperor Jacazar II and Adalina reached a peace agreement. So is stated in the agreement: "The Hickory Nation shall enjoy great liberties and autonomy, and remain in the Agnazari Empire. For all intended purposes, the Hickories are an independent nation, but adheres to the Ciprianic Constitution and trade regulations. The Agnazari Navy is forever barred from the Nation's domain, and delegations from the Agnazari Empire are not welcome, unless specifically invited. The Hickory Nation will be granted a seat on the Serene Directorate, but is allowed to ignore its rulings." Emperor Jacazar begrudgingly agreed to the agreement. The success of the Hickory in the war was considered a major upset. And the most embarrassing event in the history of the Agnazari Empire. The Elector War & The Great Exodus The conflict following the imperial election of 813 impacted the Hickory Nations in many ways. As the Agnazari Empire broke into civil war, the Hickories declared independence. They had every intention on staying out of all matters relating to the war. The Agnazari civil war following the imperial election of 813 impacted the Hickory nations in many ways. The conflict following the imperial election of 813 had a tremendous unexpected impact on the Hickories. As the Agnazari Empire broke into civil war, Bartholomew Low, the Lord of Arlow declared independence on behalf of the Hickory Nation. They had every intention on staying out of the war. But when the war arrived on their doorstep in the form of refugees, they were forced to act. In 818, after five years of fighting, refugees arriving at the Nebulae were in the millions. The number grew exponentially, and in 823 the Hickories were forced to act, as the estimated number of refugees in the Nebulae had reached 78 million people. Bartholomew Low, who was by no means an uncontested ruler of the Hickory Nations, rallied the Hickories to form a retrofitted fleet of cargo ships to transport refugees to the outer fringes. Across the Cabyssian Strait were numerous systems, already marked for colonization by the Agnazari Empire. Political turmoil of past decades halted the colonization efforts, leaving at least sixteen habitable worlds empty. This event is known as the Great Exodus, and the systems across the Cabyssian Strait are known as the Exodus Systems. The influx of refugees was greater than their current rate of migrating them into the Exodus Systems. The Hickory Nation had to increase their capabilities, or simply stop accepting refugees. Hickory leaders and independent captains began to venture into imperial space, to freight refugees directly to Exodus. This effort sometimes led to Hickory vessels to get caught in the crossfire. The most prominent example is during the Ezram Ceasefire. Hundreds of Hickory vessels were destroyed or captured by pirates. This humanitarian effort was not entirely out of sheer kindness. The Hickories could only support a limited amount of people. The unchecked flow of refugees could have easily caused a severe food shortage. In 827 they had over 8000 vessels transporting refugees. By 831, by their own estimation, they had accepted, harbored, transported, and coordinated passage for at least 4,7 billion people. In 836, Lord Bartholomew Low managed to broker peace between the Ashanar and the Necazari, under threat of violence. As he entered the siege of New Nacai, and demanded peace talks between Emperor Taius, and Praeton Illion. If his demands were not met, he threatened a full scale assault by the relatively untouched Hickory navy on both sides. Both sides agreed, and both Emperor Taius and Praeton Illion ended the war aboard the Enoch. Hickory Politics The term Hickory Nation, in every sense of the word, is a misnomer. There is no unified or centralized government anywhere within the nebulae. Leadership changes frequently, as accidents happen often, and "accidents" are even more common. The only exception is the Lord or Lady or Arlow, which has been the only constant for six hundred years. The Low's took Arlow by force in 351. Back then there was no singular leader on the planet before them, and it was highly contested, being the only garden world in the nebulae. After they took it by force, they placed 72 nukes around the planet, and made it known, if Arlow was to be invaded, the Low's of Arlow would detonate the nukes, effectively starving the nebulae. Today, the Lord or Lady of Arlow serves as a diplomat for the Hickory Nation. They are the foremost authority for the region, but with no real power. Hurricane Arlow is the current Lord of Arlow. Hickory Culture In itself, the notion of a unified Hickory culture is fundamentally wrong. The original settlers of the Hickories were dissidents from Carrow and Ocklay, but through the centuries the people known as the Hickory Nation is probably the most culturally diverse society in the galaxy. Its hallmarks are self reliance, a fierce notion of independence, and unmatched survivalism Common Traits Brave/foolhardy. Innovative. Adaptable. Fiercely independent. Distrustful. Common Philosophy Respect is earned the hard way, loyalty even harder. No risks gives nothing. Key Systems Arlow The Arlow system is home to the only garden world in the Hickory Nebulae. It is the most heavily defended system in the Hickories. The system also has a space station, and two habitats. Arlow is also in possession of a Tarazi Gateway, which is currently turned off. Eli Eli has one habitable planet, a shipyard habitat, and a trade hub habitat Wyatt Stations Wyatt Stations has 32 space stations and habitats scattered across the system. Together they are referred to as the Wyatt Stations. The most important tradehub that services the whole Hickory Nebulae, and even in part, the Exodus systems. Hooligan System The system has four settled planets Morsel Astromines Clementine Nectar System Nectar system has mining efforts in the belt, and Nectar, a failing colony. World: Nectar The world is a hot arid world. It was first settled as it was suspected of having abundant limestone and salt. The initial effort was successful, but the resources soon waned. Over two million colonists have a permanent residence on the world, and are striving to make the colony viable Minor Systems Rackham's Bluff Rackham's Bluff has no actual terrestrial body to speak of, but is dense with asteroids. So dense it is hard to navigate the system. The System has three stations, only one has permanent residence.